feats_and_respect_threadfandomcom-20200214-history
Chip "Light Gaia" Respect Thread
I'll be here by you, always. A part of the earth you tread. — Chip, Sonic Unleashed : Chip (チップ Chippu?), real name Light Gaia (ライトガイア Raito Gaia?), is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is a primordial entity from the dawn of time and the incarnation of light, day and rebirth. Since the earth's beginning, Chip has been in an eternal conflict with Dark Gaia to protect the planet, where they maintain a cycle of destruction and rebirth of the world. In the present day, Chip was awoken prematurely by Dr. Eggman when he tried to harness Dark Gaia, losing his memories as a result. He later met Sonic the Hedgehog and the two of them worked together to recover Chip's memories and bring the planet back together after Dark Gaia shattered it. After restoring his cycle with Dark Gaia, Chip returned to dormancy. STRENGTH: *Kicks Sonic the Werehog in the face *Tackles Sonic the Werehog so hard he creates a minor shockwave *Matches Sonic in strength despite the blue hedgehog being stronger than him *Sends Sonic flying just by kicking off him SPEED/AGILITY: *He is labeled as a speed type meaning he can perform the speed type of abilities *Keeps up with Tails' flight speed *Outpaces Sonic the Werehog *Dodges a grab from Sonic the Werehog *Dodges an attack the same time Sonic the Werehog does *Matches Sonic's speed and agility while going to a Gaia Temple in seconds *Grabs a dumpling the same time Sonic does *Fights Sonic over a dumpling in a rapid fire succession *Matches Sonic's speed again and tags him *Matches Sonic's speed yet again *Reacts to Dark Gaia's energy tentacle DURABILITY: *Survives an impact fall from Sonic the Werehog *Takes a finger flick from Sonic the Werehog *Takes a hit from Sonic the Werehog being thrown into him ENERGY MANIPULATION AND OTHER POWERS: *Puts Sonic the Werehog in a energy bubble *His energy bubble is so durable that Dark Gaia's energy tentacle gets destroyed. One of his energy tentacle sends the Egg Mobile flying with a single hit. *Draws power of the day and light and guides the planet to rebirth *Summons an ancient temple object *His memories appears to create a dimension that contains numerous amounts of stars. Multi-Solar System level. *Is Immortal and has telepathic abilities *Reviving abilities *Senses the Gaia Temple INTELLIGENCE: *Explains that the more rings Sonic has the faster he goes *Explains that a Homing Attack can be performed if there is a lock on cursor *Mentions that Dark Gaia Force can empower Sonic the Werehog *Always knows what to do in battle *Exposes Dark Gaia's weak spot. "Chip, you rock" *Plans to get Perfect Dark Gaia's attention so Sonic can destroy its shields and tells the weakness of them as well MISCELLANEOUS: *Enjoys Chocolate Chip Sundae Supreme *You want so chocolate? *Is a Photographer *Grows fangs? *Did a lot of adventuring and fun around the world with Sonic & pals *Fought Base Dark Gaia countless times since the beginning of time *Resistance to Cold temperatures *His ghost can leave his physical body? *Always poses with Sonic *Addicted to Coconut juices GAIA COLOSSUS When merging the Gaia Temples and Chaos Emeralds, Chip can become Gaia Colossus which is a more powerful form of him. all his abilities are greatly enhanced within that state. STRENGTH: *Blocks Dark Gaia's energy blast with his bare hands *Damages Dark Gaia with a single punch *Matches Dark Gaia's strength. Dark Gaia can easily throw Meteors simultaneously with one hand *Destroys a Meteor with a single punch *Destroys another Meteor with a single punch *Punches Dark Gaia so hard that he creates a shockwave *Rips through Perfect Dark Gaia's energy shield. Even Super Sonic was amazed at his strength *Damages Perfect Dark Gaia with a single punch *Blocks a Full power energy blast from Perfect Dark Gaia with his bare hands. Dark Gaia's energy can destroy a planet *Damages Perfect Dark Gaia with a single punch again *Throws Sonic in the air extremely high with one hand. SPEED: *Can boost and dodge meteors despite its size *Quick enough to block Dark Gaia's energy blast *Strikes Dark Gaia before he has a chance to attack *Strikes a Meteor before it touches him *Keeps up with Super Sonic *Quick enough to react to a Full power energy beam from Perfect Dark Gaia *Catches a falling Sonic DURABILITY: *Takes an energy blast from Dark Gaia *Takes hits from Perfect Dark Gaia *Takes a Full power blast from Perfect Dark Gaia for at least a minute. Dark Gaia's energy can destroy a planet SKILL: *Blocks energy blast with his bare hands. H2H combat skills *Blocks a Full power energy blast from Perfect Dark Gaia with his bare hands. H2H combat skills *Beats Dark Gaia in H2H combat Category:Characters